Niña Buena
by donotfailmenow1996
Summary: Li tenia toda la razón, solo con mirarse al espejo se la daba, no había manera de que ella entrara a ese lugar. Se preguntaba como había sido tan idiota como para desafiarlo cuando se sentía tan llena de impotencia y de frustración. Por su idiotez, estaba condenada a ser la burla de un idiota con complejo de superioridad.
1. Chapter 1

_**Niña buena**_

-muy bien jóvenes, pasen un buen fin de semana.

Sakura, guardo sus cosas en su mochila y se dedico a salir del aula en compañía de sus amigas. Realmente estaba cansada, ya hasta empezaba a sentir que una semana tenía la equivalencia de un mes

-realmente nunca imagine que seria tan pesada nuestra vida como estudiante de preparatoria- dijo Chijaru, mientras estiraba sus brazos de camino a la salida.

- Talvez si no dejaras acumular el trabajo para irte de fiesta, harías de las horas de escuela mas llevaderas- dijo Tomoyo, mirando a Chijaru de manera burlona.

Escuchaba la conversación de sus amigas de cerca, pero sinceramente, le otorgaba toda la razón a Chijaru, a solo tres meses de haber iniciado su primer año de preparatoria, el cansancio era notable.

-si, bueno, talvez deberíamos imitar a Sakura y dejar a un lado nuestra vida social, aunque, a juzgar por su rostro de cansancio, no creo que halla mucha diferencia, o me equivoco, Sakura.-agrego Ricka, con su usual tono irónico.

Sakura, que estaba lo suficientemente avergonzada como para que su rostro sonrojado, compitiera con una manzana para ver cual era más rojo, se limito a negar con la cabeza, otorgándole la razón a Ricka.

-dedicarle o no tiempo a los estudios, no será la solución, lo único que necesito son vacaciones y aun falta un mes y medio para las de invierno- dijo Chijaru, dando por terminado el tema.

Sakura, siempre se había cuestionado como con personalidades tan diferentes podían tener lazos de amistades tan fuertes, Tomoyo, de belleza sublime, inteligente, buena en las artes, confiada en si misma y la más madura de las cuatro, sin duda el modelo de la perfección. Chijaru, la chica vivaz, alegre y bonita, que se aceptaba tal cual era. Ricka, la chica de seguridad y tenacidad abrumadoras, no seguía exactamente los estándares de belleza, pero su seguridad la hacia la chica mas atractiva del aula. Y ella, la chica de apariencia aniñada y personalidad insegura, lo que hacia que se sintiera como una cosa demasiado insignificante delante de sus amigas.

-¡chicas!-escucharon la ya conocida voz de Hiragizawa, llamándolas, una vez habían llegado a la salida. Hiragizawa y sus amigos, los cuales cursaban su tercer y ultimo año de preparatoria, eran los típicos chicos de ultimo año, los cuales eran venerados por la población femenina del colegio ya que eran malditamente atractivos, los cuales se comportaban con su típica arrogancia, y que se aprovechaban de la fama que tenían.

Para nadie había sido una sorpresa que Hiragizawa se mostrara interesado desde un principio por Tomoyo Daidouji, la chica nueva de primer año, después de todo, era una chica preciosa, lo que si había causado conmoción es que le costara tanto trabajo a Hiragizawa llamar su atención, se esperaba que al mes de que Hiragizawa mostrara su interés, la tendría comiendo de su mano, sin embargo, a tres meses de esto, no había conseguido mas que un par de salidas.

Todas se dirigieron a la salida, donde Hiragizawa y sus amigos, a los cuales los rodeaba un aire de desinterés, las esperaban a un lado del portón.

-las estuve buscando todo el receso- dijo Hiragizawa, con su sonrisa de galán bailando en el rostro, una vez la chica llegaron frente a ellos.

-¿si?, Que extraño, estuvimos todo el tiempo en el aula.- comento Ricka, extrañada.

-si, bueno, no pensé en búscalas allá-dijo, mientras se rascaba la cabeza de forma graciosa y mostraba una sonrisa avergonzada.

-¿y para que nos buscabas?- pregunto Tomoyo, robándose toda la atención de Hiragizawa, al notar que ella empezaba a mostrar mas interés en el.

- bueno, veras.- empezó diciendo Hiragizawa, mientras miraba a Tomoyo de manera embobada.- es que, como sabes, el viernes que viene se inaugura¨ ocasus¨ ese nuevo club nocturno, y había pensado en invitarte- dijo Hiragizawa, causando que una sonrisa burlona se dibujara en los rostros de todos los que escuchaban lo que el decía, ya que se había delatado por estar mirando embobadamente a Tomoyo- invitarlas, perdón- se corrigió, avergonzado de ser descubierto.

Empezaba a desconocerse, estaba empezando a perder toda su originalidad y no le importaba en lo mas mínimo, si con eso lograba que ella saliera con el, y es que sabia que se había adelantado invitándola siete días antes, pero, mas de una vez lo había rechazado, porque el se lo pedía muy tarde y ya tenia planes o porque pasaría la tarde con sus amigas. Así, que en un acto de desesperación decidió invitarla con tiempo de anterioridad, para que no le diera el pretexto de que tenia planes e invito a sus amigas para asegurarse de que fuera, había pensado en todo, así, que las invito a un lugar donde podía tener a las amigas de ella bien ocupada, y podría pasar mas tiempo con ella.

Tomoyo, que miraba enternecida como el gran Eriol Hiragizawa estaba teniendo problemas para invitarla a salir, encontraba totalmente increíble que una persona con la experiencia de este, se encontrara ahora trabado para invitar a una chiquilla menor que el.- por mi no hay ningún problema.-dijo Tomoyo, mientras lo miraba enternecidamente y le dedicaba una sonrisa. Hiragizawa, pudo sentirse la persona más feliz del mundo de solo saber que ella había aceptado. Incluso la vergüenza de haberse prácticamente delatado, perdía importancia.

-para mi suena bien- dijo Ricka, mostrándose de acuerdo.

-me parece genial- dijo Chijaru. -así podré disipar el cansancio que me provocan los estudios- agrego mientras sonreía.

-así que piensas volver a escaparte por la ventana- , dijo Takashi, uno de los amigos de Hiragizawa, mientras miraba burlonamente a Chijaru. – No creo que a tu madre le guste mucho la idea.- agrego.

-no creo que halla manera de que mi madre se enterara, si no fuera porque tú- dijo Chijaru, mientras lo apuntaba y se iba acercando lentamente.- vieja chismosa, intentaras delatarme.-dijo, mientras lo agarraba del cuello y lo zarandeaba violentamente de un lado al otro.- y no creo que lo vallas a hacer, si sabes lo que te conviene.- agrego, mirándolo amenazadoramente.

En realidad, esos dos tenían una relación bastante peculiar, eran vecinos de toda la vida y sus madres eran muy buenas amigas, sin embargo, lo que ellos tenían no se podía llamar amistad, a el le gustaba molestarla y ella disfrutaba hacerle pagar de una manera peculiarmente agresiva, aunque, se podría decir que el era un tanto masoquista, ya que su rostro estaba sonriente cada vez que ella se vengaba.

-tú también puedes venir, Kinomoto- ofreció Hiragizawa, regalándole una sonrisa a la susodicha. Sakura, que se había mantenido al margen de la conversación, iba a negarse cortésmente.

-maldición, Eriol, no pretenderás que vallamos a ser niñeros, allá- salto el señor arrogante, Syaoran Li, con uno de sus ya conocidos comentarios pesados.

El ceño de Sakura se frunció de manera exagerada.- oye, ¿que te pasa Li?- dijo.

-¿que me pasa?- pregunto de manera altanera.-pasa que no pretendo sacrificar mi salida del viernes por la noche, solo porque al inepto de Eriol le dio por invitar a una chiquilla aniñada a la cual evidentemente no dejaran entrar a ese lugar.- agrego.

-¿y que te hace pensar que no me dejaran entrar?- pregunto Sakura, frunciendo el ceño aun mas si es que eso era posible.

-por favor Kinomoto, mírate, es mas que evidente que con tu apariencia y gustos aniñados, descubrirán que eres menor y que no puedes entrar y puede que también empiecen a sospechar de tus amigas-dijo, como si fuera lo mas evidente.

Sakura, había sentido cada una de las palabras de Li como duros golpes de realidad, se dio cuanta de lo deplorable que era su situación, no era el hecho de que así como Li debían haber muchos que pesaban igual sobre ella, lo que lo hacia verdaderamente deplorable, es que ella misma le diera la razón, que se menospreciara a tal manera, que en algún momento llegara a creerse realmente inferior. El notar eso hizo que un sentimiento nuevo naciera en ella, ¿dolor?, no, no era eso. Sentía necesidad de hacerle ver a Li lo equivocado que estaba. Tomoyo, en cambio, sentía hasta cierto punto satisfacción, no era como si se alegrara de que Li se estuviera mofando prácticamente de su amiga, pero, estaba conciente de que Sakura estaba dejando de vivir muchas cosas por su inseguridad. Inseguridad, que ella misma había ayudado a construir. El punto era, que daba tranquilidad saber que de cierta manera Li estaba ayudando a que Sakura abriera los ojos.

Para sorpresa de todo, el rostro de Sakura cambio, del de una persona que acababa de tener una revelación, al de uno que invitaba a un desafió.-quien sabe, talvez haga que te retractes cuando me veas dentro, Li.-dijo, de manera desafiante.

-como si fuera posible- dijo Li, regresando a su actitud altanera y de cierto modo burlona.

****%%$%%****%%$%%****%%$%%****

Para cuando llego a su casa se consideraba una completa idiota, y es que Li tenia toda la razón, solo con mirarse al espejo se la daba, no había manera de que ella entrara a ese lugar. Se preguntaba como había sido tan idiota como para desafiarlo cuando se sentía tan llena de impotencia y de frustración, por su idiotez estaba condenada a ser la burla de un idiota con complejo de superioridad.

Dio vueltas en su cama por enésima vez esa tarde, estaba sola en esa inmensa casa, su padre estaba de viajes y no regresaría hasta el domingo, su madre debía estar ocupada en una de sus tantas boutiques y hacia meses que no veía a touya, el cual se encontraba en Tokio, haciendo su pasantia.

Una persona normal, a su edad, tendría planes para el viernes y todo el fin de semana, sin embargo, ella pensaba desperdiciar este, como había desperdiciado todos los demás. Y así lo hizo, su fin de semana pasó sin pena ni gloria.

****%%$%%****%%$%%****%%$%%****

Fue triste para ella caer en cuenta de que tuvo que esperar al lunes siguiente para recapacitar. Como siempre, aquel lunes fue la primera en llegar al salón, era parte de su rutina, con sus padres siempre ocupados, la persona que desde que tenía memoria se había encargado de ella había sido Touya, por lo tanto, con su partida hacia ya cuatro años, se vio obligada a hacerse cargo de si misma, volviéndose una persona independiente a la corta edad de doce años.

Sus días eran tan tranquilos que no se cansaba en lo mas mínimo, mayormente, solía despertarse justo antes de que sonara el despertador, totalmente descansada, llegaba al aula media hora antes de que sonara la campana del inicio a clases, sacaba un libro que pudo haber leído mas de tres veces, poro, no le interesaba, solo quería matar el tiempo.

Pero ese lunes era diferente, por primera vez sentía que le importaba el hecho de que ninguno de sus compañeros parecía reparar en ella, era una persona invisible, y lo peor es que ella era la culpable, por su estupida timidez e inseguridad que muchas veces la hacia actuar de forma cortante. No es como si alguna vez hubiese maltratado a alguien, más bien, aunque parecía contestar cortésmente, padecía de cierta desesperación de terminar pronto lo que debía decir. Desesperación que las personas solían confundir con desinterés, pero en realidad era pavor de tener toda la atención de las personas para ella sola.

Las únicas personas que se tomaron la molestia de notarla fueron sus amigas, las cuales rápidamente se enfrascaron en una conversación en la cual ella no podía participar. Escuchar a Ricka suspirar por un chico que había conocido y al mismo tiempo lamentarse por que no estaba en la misma escuela que ellas. Ver a Ricka y a Chijaru tratar de sacarle información a Tomoyo por que la habían visto muy cercana de Hiragizawa. Pero ella estaba en el aire, todo por haber faltado a una de las alocadas fiestas de Takada, un chico de 2do año al cual sus padres no le dedicaban el suficiente tiempo, pero le daban la libertad de usar el suyo en lo que el quisiera.

Entonces lo entendió todo, realmente eso era lo que quería, se cuestiono. No había nada que demostrarle a Li, era por ella. No quería seguir desperdiciando su vida de una manera tan monótona, quería vivir, quería dejar de ser una simple expectante, quería ser parte del espectáculo.

Esta vez tenía una verdadera razón, no era demostrarle a Li que no era una niñita incapaz, era demostrarse a sí misma que podía aprender a disfrutar su vida.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Niña buena, 2do capitulo**_

El viernes había llegado en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, el salir de la casa sin ser descubierta se complicaba cada vez mas y lo mas extraño es que lo encontraba totalmente fascinante. ¿Será que había desperdiciado tanto tiempo que incluso las dificultades que se le venían arriba sentía que le daban un toque atrayente a la situación?.

El punto era, que justo ese viernes Touya había decidido visitarlos, justo ese viernes a su madre le había dado el deseo de jugar a la familia perfectamente unida. Pero, ella estaba conciente de la realidad, sus padres estaban demasiado ocupados con sus trabajos como para dedicarles tiempo, creían que con dinero era suficiente para pagar su falta de atención, pero no era así, no podía recordar un solo momento en el cual se halla sentido realmente respaldada por sus padres.

Touya se había asegurado de que todo siguiera igual que como lo había dejado la ultima vez que había estado allí. Seguido habían terminado de la "cena familiar" en la cual Touya los ponía al día con su vida, la había arrastrado a la sala y la había interrogado de manera incansable. Touya tenia la absurda idea de que podría mantener a su pequeña hermana junto a el para siempre, controlando cada uno de sus pasos, no estaba dispuesto a entregársela a ningún patán. Es por esa razón que Sakura se encontraba subiendo las escaleras luego de habérsele podido escapar a su hermano y con solo una hora y media para prepararse.

Todo estaba perfectamente planeado, en un principio había decidido decirle a sus padres que ella y sus amigas tendrían una pijamada en casa de Tomoyo, sin embargo sus planes se habían barajado al enterarse de que Touya los visitaría, por esta razón se vería obligada a arreglarse por si sola y a las nueve Tomoyo pasaría por ella.

Aseguro la puerta luego de entrar y se dirigió al baño particular que tenia en su cuarto. Sus padres no acostumbraban a pasar por su cuarto, si embargo, Touya si, pero como tenia planeado salir dentro de dos horas con Yukito Tsukishiro, su mejor amigo de toda la vida, no creyó que tuviera problemas con visitas inoportunas, dada la situación.

Salio de la ducha y se envolvió en una toalla, se dirigió al gigantesco armario que tenia en su habitación, aunque claro, con una madre dueña de una de las mas grande franquicias de boutiques en todo Japón, no era para menos. A decir verdad no tuvo ningún problema para elegir lo que usaría esa noche para intentar dejar atrás su aspecto aniñado, había sido sencillo en comparación con la presión de tener que entrar sin ser descubierta para no arruinarle la noche a los demás.

Siempre había sido obligada a asistir a los desfiles promociónales que su madre organizaba, por lo que siempre estaba enterada de las ultimas tendencias, incluso, se había visto obligada a tomar clases de modelaje en una muy reconocida agencia el verano pasado, su madre tenia la loca idea de que podía hacer de ella una de sus modelos. Había sido una suerte que Tomoyo decidiera tomar las clases junto a ella.

En un extremo de su armario estaba la ropa que había elegido, había decidido utilizar un pantalón corto y que subía hasta la mitad de su cintura totalmente justo de color negro, una blusa de corte recatado de un color rojo transparentazo que dejaba notar su sostén negro acorde con el pantalón

Luego de ponerse la ropa se dirigió al gabetero y tomo asiento en el pequeño taburete frente al espejo, decidió dejarse el cabello simplemente suelto, sin ningún tipo de moda, en cambio, el trabajo en su rostro fue mayor, resalto sus labios con un color rojo muy parecido al de su blusa, creando un buen contraste con sus ojos verdes, cuales estaba delineados con un lápiz de color negro, para terminar le dio un poco de color a sus pálidas mejillas, nada exagerado.

Se dirigió a su área favorita de todo su cuarto, el área donde guardaba todo sus tacones, no podía evitarlo, era una obsesión, esa había sido según ella la única parte buena de estudiar modelaje, su surtida zapatera. Saco unos botines negros los cuales encontraba perfectos para la ocasión y una sonrisa se formo en su rostro tan solo de recordar como tuvo aprender a andar en ellos, fue una fuerte lucha contra su torpeza.

Quince minutos luego de estar lista recibió el mensaje de Tomoyo diciéndole que la esperaba una esquina más arriba de su casa y una inmensa preocupación la recorrió al recordar que había escuchado a Touya entrar al cuarto continuo, mas no lo había escuchado salir y eso significaba que seguía en la casa, lo cual era un problema, ya que la dejaba con dos opciones, tratar de salir por la puerta principal y ser descubierta por su perceptible padre el cual siempre estaba hasta tarde en su despacho, o tratar de salir por el ventanal de su habitación y ser descubierta por su gruñón hermano.

Eligió su segunda opción por varias razones lógicas, era atlética a pesar de ser torpe, era el camino mas corto y en caso de ser descubierta por Touya, el problema quedaría entre ellos. En cambio, si era descubierta por su padre, entonces debía darle explicaciones a el, a su madre y por encima al gruñón de su hermano.

Respondió el mensaje de Tomoyo y luego se quito los botines para intentar hacer más fácil su descenso por un árbol al cual su hermano tenía visión perfecta desde su habitación. Se sentó en el barandal del gran ventanal, puso sus pies sobre una rama lo suficientemente fuerte como para soportar su peso y luego poso sus manos sobre una de las ramas superiores para obtener mejor equilibrio, esta ubicada en un ángulo ciego desde la habitación de Touya, ya que estaba muy cerca del ventanal, se inclino un poco para intentar ubicar a Touya, fue fácil ya que se encontraba frente al espejo peinando su cabello.

Llego al tronco deslizándose sin despegar su vista de Touya, descendió por el mismo y juro ver el cielo cuando sintió sus pies tocar el suelo, no se detuvo a calzarse sus botines hasta que tuvo la certeza de que no corría peligro de ser descubierta. Unos metros más allá, se encontraba el auto de Tomoyo, así que corrió a su encuentro. Abrió la puerta trasera y entro por esta, sin sentirse capaz de mirar hacia el frente, por temor de encontrar la mirada de Tomoyo y Ricka como posible acompañante.

-Sa sakura?- escucho interrogante, la voz chillona de Ricka.

Decidió subir la mirada y ese sentimiento de inferioridad se adueño nuevamente de ella, ya no se sentía tan satisfecha con el vestuario que llevaba, ni siquiera fue capaz de notar lo sorprendida que había quedado Ricka y la sonrisa de satisfacción que Tomoyo le regalaba. Ahí estaba la perfecta imagen de ellas, haciendo que decayera con solo darles una mirada y en apenas un segundo toda la confianza que había crecido a cada segundo de lo largo de esa semana, cosa que ni siquiera la presión de ser descubierta había logrado. Veía los labios de sus dos amigas moverse pero ningún sonido salía de estos, su cerebro había bloqueado los sonidos por miedo a percibir una crítica que no fuera de su agrado. Unos minutos mas tarde el carro fue puesto en marcha.

-y Chijaru?- pregunto, al notar que no se detenían para ir a buscarla.

-veras, recibí una llamada de Chijaru antes de pasar por ti y me dijo que Takashi, el amigo de Eriol, se había ofrecido a llevarla- respondió Tomoyo, sin despegar su vista de la pista mientras Ricka buscaba una emisora con música interesante.

La respuesta dada por Tomoyo no pudo extrañarle mas, según tenia entendido, esos dos no tenían la mejor relación del mundo, seria extraño que su manera de pensar cambiara de un día para el otro.

-que extraño- fue lo único que salio por sus labios.

-en realidad, no tiene nada de extraño, o es que no sabes que del odio al amor solo hay un paso- dijo Ricka, como si fuera lo mas evidente.

-ay Sakurita, hay tanto que tienes que aprender- dijo Tomoyo mientras negaba con su cabeza. – La atracción entre ellos dos es más que evidente, por lo menos de parte de Takashi- agrego.

Sakura miro a Tomoyo como si otro ojo acabase de salir de su frente, ella no era capaz de ver más que una relación de odio y burla entre esos dos.

****%%$%%****%%$%%****%%$%%****

El auto se detuvo y su corazón se disparo a una velocidad que creyó imposible que latiera, abrió la puerta y cuando sintió el primer pie que saco apoyarse en aquel reluciente adoquín, la poca seguridad que le quedaba luego de haber experimentado aquel sentimiento de inferioridad que la embargo en el auto, callo, haciendo que se redujera a nada. Se quedo estática, con un pie dentro y otro fuera del auto, le perturbaba pensar que la ridícula idea de que lograría entrar y que burlaría a los dos gorilas que vigilaban la entrada, había pasado por su cabeza.

-Sakura, ¿no piensas bajar?-pregunto Tomoyo, la cual se encontraba junto a Ricka ya fuera del auto. Un sonrojo cubrió completamente el rostro de Sakura, cuanto tiempo habría estado divagando entre sus inseguridades, al parecer mas de lo debido.

-claro, ya bajo- dijo la castaña, con un sonrojo cubriendo toda su cara y no muy segura de lo que estaba diciendo, sincerándose, en ese momento solo tenia deseo de retroceder el tiempo y no haber notado aquel lunes lo poco que había aprovechado esos 16 años de vida, o irse un poco mas atrás de ese suceso y haber ignorado a Li cuando la llamo niñata y no haberlo desafiado.

Llego junto a sus amigas y pudo sentir como a cada paso que daba el corazón se le aceleraba cada vez mas, a ese paso podría ser que muriera esa misma noche por arritmia cardíaca.

-bien, síganme, primero buscaremos a los chicos y luego entraremos al local- dijo Tomoyo, caminado mientras buscaba a los demás con la mirada, Ricka y Sakura la seguían de cerca.

-chicas, por aquí- las tres muchachas empezaron a buscar con la mirada a la dueña de aquella voz que habían reconocido como Chijaru, unos metros mas allá, los cuatro chicos las esperaban recostados en el flamante auto de hiragizawa.

A medida que ellas se acercaban iban notando el ceño fruncido de quienes las esperaban. Los chicos no lograban reconocer a aquella castaña de ojos verde que se acercaba a paso visiblemente nervioso junto a Tomoyo y Ricka, un momento, ¿ojos verdes? Se cuestionaron todos a la vez.

-¿Ki kinomoto?-fue el primero en preguntar Takashi, cuando las tres chicas llegaron junto a ellos.

Eriol que veía como Tomoyo no borraba la sonrisa observando a la sonrojada castaña, dijo.-Estas muy bella hoy, Kinomoto- mientras le regalaba una sonrisa a Sakura y de paso obtenía un poco de la atención de Tomoyo.-prácticamente irreconocible- agrego

-concuerdo con Eriol- dijo takashi, quien también le dirigía una sonrisa a la castaña.

-ay Sakurita estas preciosa, no entiendo por que insistes en esconderte entre esa falda escolar larga, por debajo de tus rodillas y esos detalles que te hacen lucir aniñada, privándonos de la imagen que hoy nos muestra.-dijo Chijaru, tomando una de las manos de la castaña y haciéndola girar sobres sus pies calzados por aquellos botines negros, tan parlanchina y dramática como siempre.

Li cambio su ceño fruncido por una mirada de desinterés, no quería que nadie notara que en realidad le había sorprendido el cambio de Kinomoto.

Tomoyo tomo las dos manos de Sakura y se acerco a uno de sus oídos.-no estés nerviosa, es imposible que no logres entrar, has quedado perfecta.-dijo en este.

-se que debes estar confundida ya que me he mantenido al margen de esta situación y de las decisiones que has tomado en las cuales mayormente intervengo, pero sabes, si lo hago así es porque creo que debes responsabilizarte de tus acciones para saber hacia donde quieres llevar tu vida y estoy segura de que eres capas de tomar las decisiones correctas.- agrego en el mismo, para luego abrazarla con una sonrisa plasmada en su rostro. Tomoyo sentía la necesidad de aclararlo y al decírselo logro disipar un poco la impotencia de no poderla ayudar mas que dándole ánimos.

Las palabras pronunciadas por Tomoyo en su oído la hacían inmensamente feliz, era bueno saber que su prima y mejor amiga tenia tanta confianza depositada en ella, sin embargo, que sus palabras la hicieran feliz no quería decir habían hecho que disminuyera su nerviosismo, después de todo, Sakura no obtendría la seguridad que le hacia falta de un día para otro.

Tampoco le ayudo el hecho de que Hiragizawa robara toda la atención de Tomoyo, cuando invito a que todos entraran y no perdieran más tiempo, tomando la mano de la pelinegro en una muda invitación de que entraran juntos.

Y ahí se encontraba ella, en una fila que para su mala suerte avanzaba muy rápido a la entrada que dos gorilas custodiaban. Chijaru y Ricka estaban frente a ella, enfrascadas en lo que parecía una interesante conversación. Los demás se encontraban detrás de ella, por lo que no era conciente de lo que hacían.

La fila seguía avanzando y eso solo hacia que su nerviosismo creciera, no podía mantener sus manos tranquilas y sus piernas temblaban a cada paso, entorpeciendo su forma de caminar. Uno de los gorilas la había mirado fijamente más de una vez, lo cual le atemorizaba al pensar que había sido descubierta. Quería irse, quería darse la vuelta y huir de ahí, pero temía caerse y evidenciar aun más su nerviosismo. Su corazón acelerado hacia dificultosa la tarea de respirar y el temor empezaban a nublar su conciencia.

-Sakura, no te encanta el ambiente.-temió peligrar su cuello por girarlo tan rápido al reconocer al dueño de esa voz varonil que ahora posaba su brazo izquierdo sobre sus hombros. Li estaba junto a ella tratándola con una naturalidad abrumadora. La sorpresa de su acto hizo que Sakura olvidara su nerviosismo momentáneamente.

Sakura vio como Ricka le sonreía coquetamente al gorila el cual ella temía la halla descubierto. Al parecer el gorila quedo conforme ya que permitió que ella entrara en compañía de Li.

-hasta aquí llega mi trabajo-dijo Li unos pasos mas allá mientras retiraba el brazo del hombro de Sakura.

En un acto de reflejo, Sakura tomo la mano del chico antes de que saliera por completo de su alcance.-¿por que?- fue lo único que salio de sus labios.

-te lo había dicho antes, no iba a permitir que mi noche del viernes se arruinara solo por las tonterías de una niñata- dijo con sorna, para luego retirarse como si nada.

Mientras el chico se alejaba, muchas cosas pasaban por la cabeza de Sakura, ahí estaba ella, como había predicho, le había dado mas de una razón a aquel chico creído con complejo de superioridad para ser su centro de burla, había necesitado su ayuda para poder entrar cuando prometió que lo haría retractarse por decir que ella era una persona incapaz de entrar a aquel lugar.

y pensar que la noche apenas empezaba...


	3. Chapter 3

_**Niña buena **_

_**3er**_

_** capitulo**_

Hacían ya veinte minutos desde que había visto a Li desaparecer entre la multitud y se había dirigido a unade las mesas que estaban al extremo del local, veinte minutos en los que ella no había sido capaz de acoplarse al adrenalinico ambiente de ese lugar. Talvez era el alto volumen que hacia que su corazón latiera al mismo ritmo de la pista que tenia puesta el dj o aquellas luces parpadeantes que en dado momento habían logrado aturdirla.

Tomoyo, como siempre fiel, se encontraba a su lado y junto a ella Hiragizawa, el cual intentaba divertirlas con diferentes anécdotas de su primer año en preparatoria. No se sentía cómoda, la castaña podía llegar a ser extremadamente despistada pero le había sido imposible no notar como Hiragizawa se había trabado al momento de invitarlas al local y que la causante había sido Tomoyo, se sentía como si por su culpa los esfuerzos de Hiragizawa habían sido en vano.

Li y Takashi habían desaparecido desde el primer momento de la noche y Ricka y Chijaru habían prácticamente corrido a la pista de baile a la primera canción que llamo la atención de ambas. Poso sus ojos esmeraldas en la pista de baile ignorando el relato de Hiragizawa y se sintió la peor persona del mundo, le robaba la atención de Tomoyo y por encima no prestaba atención a la distracción que el amablemente le había brindado.

-Sakura, tienes que venir a la pista- había dicho Chijaru al momento de llegar al lado de la castaña y tomando sus manos incitándola a que se pusiera de pie. Sakura por su parte, no se sentía muy dada a eso del baile pero prefería la vergüenza pública antes de seguir robándole a Hiragizawa la oportunidad.

-claro- dijo Sakura al terminar de ponerse de pie, para luego seguir a chijaru que se encaminaba al centro de la pista donde Ricka las esperaba. No sin antes disculparse con los dos morenos que quedaron en la mesa.

Chijaru no soltó las manos de la castaña aun después de haber llegado al centro de la pista, empezó a bailar aun manteniendo las manos unidas, incitando a Sakura a que hiciera lo mismo, mientras que Ricka estaba a su lada bailando también.

Sakura se sentía respaldada, sabia que sus amigas habían notado su incomodidad por arruinar los planes de Hiragizawa y habían ido a su rescate, estaban haciendo todo lo posible para que ella se divirtiera y lo estaban logrando.

Sakura no era muy dada a bailar en lugares con mucha gente y mucho menos ese tipo de música tan… movida. Pero había caído victima en un ensimismamiento que no le permitía notar que las manos de Chijaru ya no tomaban las suyas, que no estaba necesitando de ellas para bailar, talvez era el saber que las personas estaban ocupadas en sus propios asuntos como para posar su atención en ella, no sabia que era, pero su cuerpo se movía al ritmo de la música de un manera delicada y tímida, porque claro, el pudor se notaba en cada uno de sus movimientos.

Así estuvo durante seis o siete pista que había puesto el dj, no estaba segura, había perdido la cuenta. Cuando la música paro y el dj empezó a hablar animadamente, Ricka tomo su mano y la de Chijaru y las encamino a la pequeña cantina que estaba a unos pasos del centro de la pista de baile, al llegar tomaron asiento en las pequeñas sillas que rodaban la cantina, donde el barman atendía a unos clientes al otro extremo.

Sakura se dio la oportunidad de mirar bien el lugar, era muy grande, tenia tres cantinas, una en el centro de la pista de baile, en la que ellas estaban y las otras dos a los extremos, un escenario gigantesco donde el dj se encontraba animando y al lado izquierdo de este, una puerta que daba a los pasillos de lo que posiblemente eran los baños, habían unas cuantas mesas colocadas estratégicamente y uno que otro mozo que llevaban pedidos, sin lugar a dudas el establecimiento era rodeado por un ambiente moderno.

-señoritas- escucho que alguien intentaba llamar la atención de las tres, frente a ellas un mozo extendía una bandeja en la cual habían tren botellas de cerveza.- cortesía de aquellos chico.-dijo el mozo, señalando a la cantina del lado derecho del establecimiento, donde al voltear a mirar, un grupo de chicos, que extrañamente le parecieron conocidos, levantaron sus botellas, con una sonrisa coqueta dibujada en cada una de sus caras.

No le dio mucha mente para intentar recordar de donde conocía a esos chicos, después de todo Tomoheda era un pueblo pequeño. Ricka fue la primera en tomar una de las botellas y poniendo una de sus mejores sonrisas coquetas, imito lo hecho por los chicos. Sakura y Chijaru hicieron lo mismo para no perecer descorteces.

No era la primera vez que Sakura tenía la oportunidad de probar el alcohol, sin embargo, era la primera vez que lo probaba sin control alguno. Llevo el contenido de la botella a su boca y se sorprendió al notar que en lo que iba de la noche no había sentido ningún tipo de remordimientos por lo que hacia.

Regresaron a la pista de baile unos minutos mas tarde y tres de los chicos que les habían invitado las cervezas se acercaron a ellas para invitarlas a bailar. Sakura dudo un poco en si aceptaba o no, nunca había bailado con otro hombre que no fuera su hermano, cuando era obligada por su madre a asistir a esas reuniones de la alta sociedad y mucho menos un genero de música tan movido, al final acepto, no podía ser nada malo si Ricka y Chijaru habían accedido.

Así como había llegado el primer chico a invitarla a bailar, habían llegado más. Le había costado trabajo acostumbrar a la cercanía de los desconocidos y al afán de interrogarla, le ponía los pelos de puntas sentir las miradas penetrantes de sus acompañantes en espera de una respuesta de su parte, no era cómodo sentir tanta atención sobre ella, aunque siendo sincera tambien salía a flote su lado pretencioso, por que aunque la pusiera nerviosa tanta atención, no le desagradaba para nada el hecho de que su apariencia halla llamado la atención. Porque para que la invitaran a bailar tuvo que haber llamado la atención de aquellos chicos de alguna manera y no había otra manera que no fuera con su apariencia, ¿o no?

La misma historia se repetía con las bebidas, no había gastado un solo centavo en ellas. Solo mostrando una sonrisa de agradecimiento y levantando un poco la botella al chico que por "cortesía" se la brindaba, las tres habían logrado obtener la ración de su agrado.

Para ese momento de la noche, la castaña ya estaba totalmente desinhibida, nada que ver con una totalmente ebria Ricka que con dificultad lograba mantenerse en pie mientras bailaba totalmente desacorde al ritmo de la música. Sakura se mantenía con total control de sus facultades físicas, sin embargo, el alcohol causaba estragos en su personalidad, no sentía que le importaba el hecho de saber que más de uno tenia la vista puesta en ella. Sus movimientos iban dejando atrás lo tímido y tomaban de cierta manera un aire sumamente atrayente, pero la castaña no era consiente de esto.

****%%$%%****%%$%%****%%$%%****

Vio con desinterés como la exuberante pelirroja de personalidad alocada con la que había estado bailando anteriormente era sacada a bailar por un hombre de apariencia robusta, no era como si le importara, obtenía lo que quería y hasta ahí llegaba.

Syaoran Li tenia muy claro sus ideales, si quería divertirse tenia que ir por las chicas de personalidad alocadas o que estuvieran interesadas en relaciones liberales, nada de juntarse con chiquillas pudorosas, en un descuido podían hacer que se encariñara y así podía llegar a perder esa parte valiosa de su vida llamada libertad. Por eso no entendía como una persona tan perspicaz como Eriol no había predicho lo que podía pasar si se encariñaba mucho con una chica como Daidouji, se había dejado engatusar por sus ojos azules de miradas dulces, por sus sonrisas maternales y de paso los hundía a el y a Yamasaki haciéndolos congeniar con las chiquillas con un alto grado de "moral" que tenia por amigas Daidouji.

¿Qué no sabían divertirse? La única de las amiguitas con la que podía llevarse era esa chica, Sasaki, de hecho, recordaba haber compartido más de un beso con ella, con esa chica si que podía congeniar, era divertida, atractiva y no tenia la loca idea de que para que hubiera un acercamiento tenia que haber una relación seria de por medio. Pero esa chica, Kinomoto, se salía totalmente de los parámetro, por alguna extraña razón podía asegurar que era una inexperta en todo el sentido de la palabra, es decir, sus labios deseables para cualquier hombre con un dedo de frente, por una jugarreta del destino, no habían sido estrenados.

Vio como Yamasaki se dirigía a un punto no definido en la pista y no se sorprendió al notar como su amigo llegaba al lado de Mihara y la ponía en una posición en la cual se veía prácticamente forzada a compartir un baile con el, no era como si la había obligado en contra de su voluntad, mas bien había tomado sus manos dejándola con pocas opciones para negarse, ya que si simplemente paraba de bailar y se iba, parecería como un acto muy descortés de su parte.

Hecho un vistazo alrededor de la pareja y la imagen de una Sasaki totalmente ebria le causo gracia, siguió con el recorrido visual y esta vez si se sorprendió de la visión que Kinomoto estaba regalando, podía asegurar que la chica no tenia el control total de sus capacidades mentales, para ser no mas que una mojigata, Kinomoto estaba bailando de una manera de lo mas atrayente, claro, para ser ella.

Al ritmo de "locked out of heaven", no era una de sus canciones favorita pero sin duda iba bien al adrenalinico ambiente de aquel local. Kinomoto mantenía los ojos cerrados y las manos al aire mientras su cuerpo mantenía un juego atrayente en demasía al compás de la canción.

_¿Por qué no divertirse un rato?, _ cuestionarse esto fue lo único que necesito como motivo para acercarse a la castaña.

Para cuando llego a su lado, una nueva muy movida canción daba inicio, la castaña se mantenía dándole la espalda sin percatarse de su presencia y continuaba bailando con las manos al aire, imito la estrategia de Yamasaki, tomo las manos de la castaña sin dificultad alguna ya que lo pasaba por una cabeza en altura y giro de ella para lograr que quedara frente a el. Vio como la castaña se daba la vuelta con una mirada interrogante y como su ceño se fruncía levemente al notar su presencia.

Empezaron a bailar al ritmo de la música, la castaña con cierto aire de desconfianza, aunque claro no por esto sus movimientos dejaron de ser atrayentes.

-parece que te diviertes.- dijo el castaño de una manera altamente sugestiva y al notar el sonrojo que cubrió el rostro de la chica de ojos esmeraldas, se reprendió mentalmente, no podía olvidar que hablaba con la mojigata de Kinomoto. Que esperaba, que la niña Kinomoto adoptara la personalidad de Sasaki y le dijera "como no hacerlo" de manera igualmente sugestiva, mientras sonreía coquetamente.

Talvez la estupidez de Yamasaki fuera una enfermedad contagiosa. Había intentado coquetear con Kinomoto, la chiquilla que odiaba ser subestimada. Obvio ese pequeño desliz…, después de todo, la chiquilla era sumamente atractiva, con complejo de monjita pero eso no le quitaba la apariencia atrayente para cualquier hombre sin problemas de visión.

-¿no vas a intentarlo, Kinomoto?- había preguntado el castaño al notar que la chica mantenía su total concentración en simplemente el baile.

Kinomoto volvió a posar su mirada interrogante sobre el.

Syaoran rodó los ojos al notar que la castaña no había entendido su indirecta. – Dijiste que harías que me retractara- aclaro, posando una mirada penetrante sobre la chica y logrando que esta frunciera levemente el ceño.- aunque desde ahora te lo advierto, no lo lograras, si no hubiese sido por mi ayuda tu no hubiese sido capaz de entrar.- finalizo.

-eso no lo sabemos Li, tu interviniste antes de dejar siquiera que lo intentara.- reprocho la castaña de manera acusadora, acentuando aun mas su ceño.

-por favor, Kinomoto, si no hubiese sido por mi intervención, les habrías arruinado la noche a todos.- dijo el chico de manera altanera.

-yo creo que no tengo nada que demostrarte, si decidí venir, no fue para demostrarte nada y en todo caso, dije que tendrías que retractarte al verme dentro y estoy dentro, o no?- la castaña, parecía que iba a explotar en cualquier momento

-no me imagine que fueras tan terca, no seria mas fácil si te limitaras a agradecerme.-dijo, manteniendo su tono altanero.

-sabes, Li, no te conozco, pero por lo que he convivido contigo, he notado que no eres mas que un creído y un pretencioso, que necesita ser alabado por todos para sentirse bien consigo mismo y te puedo asegurar que con la imagen que tengo de ti, no me provoca ni el mas mínimo interés de concerté mas a fondo, ni siquiera para intentar saber si es correcta o no la imagen que me he creado de ti.- la castaña se sintió afortunada de que la canción termina junto con sus palabras, estaba segura de que su reacción no seria buena si seguía observando el gesto burlón que había adquirido el rostro de Li al termino de sus palabras.

Syaoran observo a la castaña alejarse y la sonrisa burlona no abandono su rostro. Demasiado carácter para una niñata insegura y de una estatura tan baja. Esa noche había descubierto que era realmente divertido sacar a Kinomoto de sus casillas, talvez eran por sus ojos esmeraldas opacados por un brillo de furia, sus cachetes levemente abultados o ese color rojo intenso que cubría todo su rostro lleno de furia e impotencia, no estaba seguro que era, pero ese algo lo entretenía bastante.

-baya desperdicio-fue lo ultimo dicho por el chico, para luego darse la vuelta y ver si la exuberante pelirroja ya estaba desocupada.

**Hola!***

**bien, creo que ya era justo y necesario mi aparición para aclarar algunos empezar, se que los capítulos no son los mas largos, sin embargo, esto es debido a que siento mas control para desarrollar la historia.**

**quiero aclarar que no es como si Syaoran esta sintiendo algo por Sakura, puede que acepte que la castaña es bonita pero a su persepcion su actitud aniñada e insegura no tiene nada de atrayente. el personaje de Syaoran es egoísta por lo tanto,no toma en cuenta como puede afectar a la castaña lo que el considera divertido.**

**se que es extraño que Syaoran busque encuentros con Sakura, cuando cree que relacionarse con "chiquillas pudorosas" no trae nada bueno, sin embargo, desde su punto de vista, no puede empezar a sentir nada por la castaña cuando cada acercamiento que tiene con ella es para prácticamente mofarse, resaltando sus defectos.**

**realmente estoy sorprendida de la aceptación que ha tenido la historia. **

**la historia sigue en desarrollo, por lo que sus opiniones pueden influenciar mucho en el futuro de la misma.**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Niña buena **_

_**4to**_

_** capitulo**_

Los pensamientos que nublaban su cabeza lo confundían, el la conocía a la perfección, prácticamente se había encargado de la educación de su hermanita. Sabía que Sakura podía ser impulsiva pero no para escaparse a altas horas de las noches e ir a la inauguración de ese nuevo local.

Es por eso que no entendía que hacia a las 1:45 de la madrugada, frente a la puerta del cuarto de su hermana, intentando comprobar que ella se encontrara en el mismo. Creyó haberla visto haciendo fila para entrar a ese local pero cuando le dio reversa al auto para obtener mejor visión la chica había desaparecido.

El problema estuvo en que la idea de que fuera su hermana a quien había visto, lo había torturado en toda la velada en aquel lujoso bar al cual Yukito lo había llevado y por encima de esto no se le olvidaba el interés de ella de zafarse cuando la había prácticamente arrastrado a la sala para que lo pusiera al corriente con su vida y como ella había logrado escabullirse y huir a la primera oportunidad que encontró.

Poso su mano en la manija para intentan acceder al cuarto de su hermana, convenciéndose a si mismo de que no era desconfianza, simplemente quería asegurarse de que todo seguía en orden.

-¿Touya?- escuchar salir su nombre de los labios de su padre, interrumpió su tarea.

-¿se te ofrece algo, padre?-le cuestiono dándose la vuelta y olvidando momentáneamente lo que planeaba hacer.

-no pensé que regresarías tan pronto.-dijo Fujitaka, en ese tono apacible tan característico en el.- ¿Qué haces frente al cuarto de tu hermana?-pregunto, esta vez frunciendo el ceño de manera leve.

-es que olvide preguntarle algo y…

-¿no crees que serie un tanto egoísta de tu parte que la despertaras?-lo corto Fujitaka, antes de que Touya terminara. –creo que lo que sea que tengas que preguntarle, puede esperar hasta mañana.-agrego con una sonrisa bailando en sus labios y en ese tono amable pero el cual Touya encontraba tan distante.

Touya se limito a asentir, estaba un tanto anonadado por el sentimiento que lo embargaba, sabia que sus padres querían lo mejor para el y su hermana pero habían olvidado el paso mas importante, tener presencia en la vida de cada uno.

-¿Por qué no me acompañas unos momentos al despacho?, hay algunos temas que quiero tratar contigo.- volvió a hablar Fujitaka sin que la sonrisa abandonara su rostro, para Lugo encaminarse al despacho con Touya siguiéndolo unos pasos mas atrás.

****%%$%%****%%$%%****%%$%%****

-levántate ya, Sakura-demando una voz extremadamente conocida para ella.

Una luz molesta iluminaba su rostro, empezó a dar vueltas sobre su cobertor intentado que el mismo se enrollara a su cuerpo y repelara la molesta luz que por alguna extraña razón se filtraba por la ventana supuesta a estar cubierta por una gruesa cortina

El sonido seco y el dolor intenso de su cuerpo chocando contra el piso hizo que despertara de una vez por todas, se quito el cobertor de encima de manera violenta, para luego ponerse de pie masajeándose la parte lastimada con el ceño extrañamente fruncido.

A un lado de la habitación su hermano la observaba de manera burlona aun con las manos puestas en las cortinas abiertas de extremo a extremo.

-hermano- reprocho la castaña, mirando al chico acusadoramente.

-¿por que no te habías despertado, aun?, prometiste que me acompañarías a resolver unas pendientes.-le recordó su hermano, regresando a su actitud seria.

.es que no descanse mucho, anoche.-dijo la castaña mientras un bostezo se escapaba de sus labios y era totalmente cierto, luego de que ella dejara a Li en la pista, tras el término de la canción, se había dirigido a la mesa donde se encontraba la pareja de morenos, ni bien había logrado tomar asiento junto a Tomoyo cuando vieron a Ricka correr en dirección a lo baños, se preocuparon por lo que la siguieron para asegurarse de que todo iba bien, sin embargo encontraron a la chica en una condición deplorable, en uno de los cubículos, vomitando.

Ella sostenía la cabeza de Ricka mientras Tomoyo le daba palmaditas en la espalda. Cuando la chica se sintió mejor la ayudaron a adecentarse y salieron para avisarles a los chicos que lo mejor era que se fueran.

Para cuando llego a su cuarto eran las 3:15 y no logro conciliar el sueño hasta una hora y media mas adelante. Por lo que considerando que había logrado dormirse a las 4:45 y que debía salir con Touya de la casa a la 8:00, sus horas de descansos, habían sido pocas.

-como es que no descansaste si te encerraste en tu habitación desde bien temprano.-pregunto Touya con su habitual ceño fruncido.

-es que no lograba conciliar el sueño.-repuso rápidamente, dándose la vuelta para empezar a hacer su cama. Volvió a darse la vuelta para quedar frente a su hermano y lo encontró mirándola directamente con el ceño totalmente fruncido.

-¿sucede algo?- cuestiono la chica.

Touya negó con la cabeza como respuesta a lo que su hermana le había cuestionado. -Apresúrate o se nos hará tarde-dijo, antes de salir del cuarto de su hermana.

El no quería desconfiar de su hermana pero tantos misterios y tantos sucesos que no concordaban lo confundían de sobremanera.

****%%$%%****%%$%%****%%$%%****

Por primera vez en muchos años, no fue de las primeras en llegar al salón, no es como si había llegado tarde, ni nada por es estilo, sin embargo, no con su habitual record de media hora antes de que sonara el timbre que anunciaba el inicio de clases.

Abrió la puerta del salón y no se sorprendió de encontrarlo casi lleno en su totalidad. Se dirigió a su puesto delante de Ricka y al lado de Tomoyo.- buenos días chicas.- saludo, cuando llego al lado de sus amigas

-¡Sakurita!- dijo Tomoyo, visiblemente alegre de ver a su amiga.

-empezaba a pensar que ya no llegarías, ¿Por qué llegas a esta hora?, no es normal en ti.- cuestiono la morena.

-es que me quede dormida.-dijo, con un poco de vergüenza. –con lo del viernes y que tuve que acompañar a Touya a resolver unos pendientes, no recordé hasta bien tarde el domingo que debía hacer los deberes del colegio, por lo que me trasnoche para lograr terminar el ensayo de literatura que tenemos que entregar hoy.- agrego.

-en ensayo de l literatura- logro decir Chijaru, tartamudeando.-creo que te equivocas, Sakurita, el ensayo de literatura es para el lunes que viene, este lunes es el comienzo del tercer parcial.- aclaro la misma, con una sonrisa histérica plasmada en su rostro, como si tratara de combenserse a si misma de lo que decía.

-no realmente, Chijaru, hoy es el único día para entregar el ensayo y los parciales no empiezan hasta dentro de una semana.- aclaro Tomoyo.

- ¿quiere decir que tengo que tener listo el ensayo para la quita hora?-cuestiono Chijaru, provocando un sonido seco cuando dejo caer su cabeza sobre su escritorio.- a este paso terminare en la sección B antes de que termine el semestre.-dijo entre susurros, ahora ocultando su rostro con sus brazos.

Ricka poso una de sus manos sobre la espalda de Chijaru en señal de apoyo.- no te preocupes, Chijaru, las chicas y yo te prestaremos nuestros ensayos para que hagas la idea central del tuyo de lo que interpretes de cada uno.-intervino Tomoyo, tratando de elevar un poco el decaído animo de Chijaru.

La chica se negó con la cabeza, moviéndola de un lado a otro, aun con la misma oculta entre sus brazos.-no podría aceptar, eso seria abusar de su amistad, ustedes fueron responsables y no lo olvidaron, déjenlo así, esto será una lección para mi.-se explico Chijaru, esta vez levantando su cabeza y utilizando ese tono dramático que siempre salía a relucir en situaciones como estas.

-ya, no te hagas de rogar, Chijaru.- dijo Ricka, levemente irritada. Poniendo violentamente su ensayo sobre el escritorio de su amiga. Para nadie era un secreto que no era la persona más paciente y aunque adoraba a Chijaru, esa actitud dramática de ella, encabezaba la lista de cosas que la desquician.

-yo no tengo ningún problema en que lo utilices.-dijo Sakura, mostrando esa sonrisa tímida característica en ella, mientras le entregaba el suyo.

Las tres chicas reconocieron la mirada que les brindo Chijaru, Ricka frunció el ceño instantáneamente.

.en verdad se los agradezco, chicas, prometo poner mas atención y ser mas responsable de ahora en adelante, es injusto que tengan que cargar conmigo.-dijo la chica con mas de una lagrima amenazando con salir de sus acuosos ojos y con una sonrisa deslumbrante bailando en sus labios.

El profesor de matemática entro al salón para dar inicio a su clase justo en el momento en que un bufido se escapaba de los labios de Ricka mientras rodaba los ojos para fijarlo e el ventanal a su lado, realmente odiaba cuando Chijaru se ponía en plan dramatico.

****%%$%%****%%$%%****%%$%%****

Habían sido las tres primeras horas más largas de su vida, Li estaba seguro de que ni siquiera en el tan alabado paraíso sentiría lo que sintió al escuchar las tres campanadas que anunciaban el receso. No perdió mucho tiempo en salir del salón, salio de allí disparado suponiendo que sus dos amigos no tardarían en alcanzarlo y no se equivoco.

A su lado, un silencioso Eriol y un distraído Yamasaki le seguían el paso y sin que pudiera detenerlo un suspiro malhumorado salio de sus labios y mas se molesto cuando noto que los idiotas con los que caminaba a la par no se dieron ni por enterados…

El culpable era el idiota de Eriol, no que muy inteligente y eso no lo pudo salvar de andar de baboso atrás de Daidouji, pero más le molestaba que el inepto de Yamasaki le quisiera ver la cara de idiota, mira que pensar que lograba engañarlo con ese jueguito que mantenía con Mihara. "Como si no era obvio que la chica era su nuevo capricho".

En pocas palabras, lo estaban abandonando y lo peor de todo era que para jugar a los niñeros. Por lo menos le quedaba el consuelo de que Yamasaki no había caído por completo. Eso pudo constatarlo el viernes cuando pudo mantenerlo alejado de Mihara la mayor parte de la noche.

Syaoran salio de sus pensamientos cuando vio como Eriol se adelantaba y cambiaba de rumbo abruptamente, el y Yamasaki intercambiaron miradas, sin embargo, todo cobro sentido cuando lo vieron acercarse a Daidouji, la cual se encontraba con dos de sus amigas, en la extinción externa de la cafetería, cobijándose bajo la sombra de un árbol frondoso.

Tanto el como Yamasaki salieron a su encuentro por inercia, aunque claro, eso no quitaba que Syaoran estuviese concientes de las segundas intenciones de su amigo.

-chicas.- escucho como saludaba Eriol, al llegar al lado de las tres amigas y luego tomaba asiento, irónicamente frente a Daidouji. Ese chico podía ser exageradamente confianzudo.

¿y Mihara?-pregunto Eriol.

Para ese momento Syaoran estaba totalmente sorprendido, de verdad el señor "soy todo un casanova" lo mas ingenioso que tenía para iniciar una conversación era preguntar por la ubicación de Mihara y claro, el idiota de Yamasaki tampoco pudo disimular su interés ante la mención de su capricho. En ese momento sintió pena ajena.

Rodó los ojos ante un acto el cual consideraba demasiado deplorable de parte de sus amigos y cayeron para su sorpresa, sobre una Kinomoto que le dirigía un ceño fruncido en todo su esplendor, visiblemente enojada. Imagino, por la actitud que el mismo había tomado.

Syaoran Se tomo el atrevimiento de examinarla completamente. Nuevamente con esa camisa blanca, escolar, visiblemente dos tallas más grandes, esa falda negra, a cuadros, mas larga de lo normal y su corto cabello recogido en esas usuales dos coletas, que le daban un toque aun mas aniñado.

Cualquier rastro de enojo en el rostro de Sakura se disipo para ser sustituido por un sonrojo de bochorno y como no hacerlo cuando Li había plantado una sonrisa burlona en sus labios, luego de que examinara su apariencia de una manera nada discreta. Sabia que no debía tomar en cuenta la opinión de la persona que consideraba un total pesado, sin embargo, no pudo evitar que le afectara.

- nos vemos.- se despidió Li, antes de partir al interior de la cafetería, visiblemente divertido de la actitud que había tomado Kinomoto e inconciente del enojo que había creado en Tomoyo, al presenciar su confrontación visual con la castaña.

**Bien **

**hasta aquí el capitulo de esta semana**

**estoy conciente, una que otra escena al aire, sin embargo, son fundamentales para el desarrollo de la historia.**

** lamento decir que no actualizare mas capítulos hasta el domingo 9 de julio. mi tiempo sera utilizado totalmente en los estudios(_pronto empiezan las pruebas nacionales y debo pasarla si quiero entrar a la universidad)_ y el poco tiempo libre que me queda los utilizare para adelantar algunos capítulos.**

**pronto empiezo la universidad y no se cuanto tiempo tarde en adaptarme a ella, es por eso que prefiero dejar la historia sin actualizaciones por tres semanas, a dejarla por tres meses.**


	5. Chapter 5

**_Niña buena_**

**_5to_**

**_Capitulo_**

Se sentía molesta, no molesta con Li que era un total pesado, más bien, molesta con ella misma.

Y había llegado a esa conclusión al salir prácticamente huyendo con dirección al baño de chicas, con la excusa de que le haría compañía a Chijaru, luego de la partida de Li al interior de la cafetería.

Miro su reflejo en el deteriorado espejo que tenia al frente y el tono rojizo de su rostro era la prueba de lo mucho que le había afectado la confrontación visual que tubo con Li.

Abrió la llave en busca que agua para refrescar su rostro y al terminar volvió a fijar su vista en el reflejo de su rostro ahora notablemente húmedo, dejando escapar un suspiro resignado.

Para que negarlo, el chico podía ser un pesado, pero lograba acertar nuevamente en el criterio que tenia, ahora, de su imagen.

"_Tonta."_

Como es que dejaba que le afectara lo que pensaba un chico, el cual ni siquiera era de su agrado.

" _¡Pero lo hace!"_

Si, le afectaba y es por que consideraba que tenía razón.

Un nuevo suspiro Salió de sus labios y dejo caer sus hombros sintiéndose frustrada.

Salió del baño decidida a hacerle compañía a Chijaru. Y es que había descubierto que si se mantenía refugiada en la soledad de ese baño, seguiría divagando y por tanto recriminándose por de alguna manera aceptar que li tenía sus razones para que su imagen le causara gracia.

Caminaba rápido, casi trotaba. Se sentía desesperada por llegar junto a su parlanchina amiga y así terminar con las divagaciones que solo lograba torturarla.

"_Y su suerte mejoro... __**sarcasmo"**_

Como no hacerlo cuando al doblar en el siguiente pasillo choco con algo no lo suficientemente duro como para hacerle daño, pero si como para hacer que su cuerpo fuera en retroceso y destinado a golpearse con el duro y frio suelo.

Se maldijo mentalmente.

Ahora, mientras caía, nació en ella el temor de tener que aguantarse al prepotente reproche que recibiría de parte de la persona con quien había chocado.

Porque era lo menos que podía esperar de cualquier estudiante de aquel colegio para niños ricos.

Sintió una presión en su cintura pero el impacto nunca llego. Decidió abrir un ojo temerosa de la reacción que pudiera tener la persona con la que había chocado y se sorprendió al encontrarse con un chico que la miraba como si la situación le parecía divertida. Mientras la sostenía de la cintura.

Su rostro tomo nuevamente ese color rojizo, esta vez de pura vergüenza. Debió haberse visto muy estúpida mientras abria un ojo para inspeccionar la situación y en ese momento más cuando abría sus ojos por completo y se quedaba mirando al chico sin mencionar palabra.

Dejo que su peso recayera sobre sus pies nuevamente y se alejo del chico a una distancia prudente. Sin poder lograr que la vergüenza abandonara su cuerpo.

-L lo Ssien Siento- dijo, mas bien tartamudeo. Se reprocho instantáneamente porque el chico debía pensar que sufría de algún retraso mental.

"_Genial, otra persona con motivos para burlarse de mi". _Pensó, al escucha la pequeña carcajada cantarina y refrescante que salió de los labios de para su maldición un chico que encontraba atractivo

-en serio lo lamento no era mi intención.- empezó a decir cuando estuvo un poco mas calmada, sin embargo, fue cortado por el chico, el cual se había acercado nuevamente a ella y había posado una mano en su hombro diciendo que no había ningún problema.

Se extraño, es decir no era lo que procedía, lo normal hubiese sido recibir una mirada despectiva mientras escuchaba lo despistada que era, sin embargo, justo hoy tenia la suerte de chocar con un chico que se detenía a ver la situación y no se quejaba de lo desafortunado que había sido de chocar con una "_lenta"._

-te encuentra bien, Kinomoto.- pregunto el chico. Amablemente. Sin borrar la sonrisa de sus labios

Y la chica solo atino a asentir. Extrañandose más, si es que era posible, ya que por encima de no reclamarle se preocupaba por ella. Empezó a pensar que tal vez alguien allá arriba había pensado que ya tenia mucho en que pensar con lo de Li, como para que sus problemas aumentaran.

Detuvo sus pensamientos nuevamente.

El chico había dicho, "_Kinomoto". _Sin embargo ella no lograba reconocerlo. No era alguien de su salón, más bien parecía alguien de último año y ella solo conocía a Hiragizawa, Li y Yamasaki. Y no había visto al chico junto a ninguno de ellos.

-oye Kinomoto, por que se fueron tan pronto el viernes- pregunto el chico. Mientras empezaba a caminar.

Y al escucharlo preguntar el recuerdo llego a ella tan impredecible, rápido e indetenible como llega una cachetada. Lo recordó, fue el primer chico que la saco a bailar en la inauguración de aquel club nocturno.

Un malestar llego a ella nuevamente. El chico se había tomado la molestia de recordar su nombre y ella no había sido capaz siquiera de recordar su físico.

"_Descortés"_

Asa fue como se sintió y ese sentimiento aumentaría si le hacia saber al chico que no había tenido la cortesía de recordarlo. Con suerte, Ricka le decía su nombre.

Luego, se pregunto, en que situación Salir a las dos y cincuenta de un club nocturno era salir temprano…

-es que Ricka se pasó con el alcohol y Tomoyo creyó prudente que la lleváramos a casa.- se explico apresurada, antes de que el chico notara su transición. Mientras aceleraba el paso para llegar a su lada.

-típico.- dijo el chico, mas para si mismo que para que ella lo escuchara.

- ¿típico?- cuestiono.

El chico la miro directamente mientras asentía, sin dejar de caminar. Y sakura lo seguía sin prestar real atención a donde se dirigían.

-claro- volvió a afirmar. – No es que se pase, es que su tolerancia no es la mejor, cualquier gota de alcohol la transforma completamente.- agrego como si le pareciera gracioso.

Sakura en cambio no pudo evitar sorprenderse, es decir, estaban hablando de Ricka, la divertida, la sarcástica, la experta, la alocada. Esa condición no iba de la mano con su personalidad.

-es extraño que te sorprenda.- dijo el chico con la mirada fija en ella.- aunque tomando en cuenta que es la primera ver que te veo en uno de esos eventos, tal vez no tanto.- dijo, analizando mejor los hechos.

El timbre que anunciaba el final del receso se dejo escuchar.

-nos vemos luego, Kinomoto- dijo el chico, mientras se daba la vuelta y toma el mismo camino por el que habían llegado ahora en dirección contraria, sin esperar que la chica siquiera respondiera.

-adiós- susurró la chica, totalmente segura de que no había sido escuchada, mientras observaba al chico alejarse, agitando una mano como despedida, aun manteniéndose de espaldas.

Luego de que el chico saliera de su vista, se dio la vuelta para dirigirse a su salón, sin embargo cual fue su sorpresa al notar que se encontraba justo enfrente de el.

-Sakura- escucho como la llamaba Tomoyo, la cual venia en la dirección contraria por la cual ella había llegado.

-¿sucede algo? –pregunto, al llegar a su lado.

-no es nada- le sonrió tranquilizadora, Sakura, disponiéndose a entrar juntas al salón.

-¿y Ricka?- pregunto, sakura al notar que no había llegado junto a su prima y mejor amiga.

-tiene reunión en el club de porristas- dijo, mientras agitaba la mano de manera grácil, restándole importancia.

****%%$%%****%%$%%****%%$%%****

Al perecer no había sido el mejor día para ninguna de sus amigas, es decir, Chijaru no estaba parloteando de un lado a otro tras la jornada de clases. En cabio estaba totalmente callada con sus pensamientos llevándola a quien sabe que direcciones.

Sakura, en cambio se mantenía con su actitud normal, sin embrago sabia como le había afectado su confrontación visual con Li.

Y Ricka, el caso especial, es decir. Su amiga siempre había sido de carácter explosivo pero cuando algo le molestaba, el ambiente se ponía pesado y a todas le costaba siquiera sacarle que le tenía así.

Llegaron a estacionamiento del colegio, donde reposaba el lustroso mini Cooper que le regalaron al cumplir los 16.

Sakura y Chijaru en la parte trasera, Ricka en el asiento de copiloto y ella conduciendo. Puso en marcha el auto y trato de cortar el silencio, nada común, que había en el auto.

-¿que paso en esa reunión, Ricka?- pregunto, temiendo haberse metido en la boca del lobo

Bufo, como si solo recordarlo le causara molestia.

-si somos 35 integrantes, ¿cual crees que sea el promedio promedio de chicas con un indice académico, mayor a 75?- respondió y Tomoyo sintió como si con cada palabra que su amiga pronunciaba, su furia aumentaba.

-no se, 10 de ustedes- respondió.

-te equivocas.- dijo, para hacer una pausa, en la cual intentaba tranquilizarse.- solo, 5- corrigió.

-estas consiente que si perteneces a un club, significa 5 puntos mas en cada nota de cada parcial.- Tomoyo simplemente asintió intrigada y un tanto fastidiada de que su amiga le diera tanta larga al asunto.

-sucede que el viejo demente, que tenemos por director, mando a convocar reunión para decirnos, que las personas con un índice académico por debajo de los 80 puntos deberá salir del club y que las integrantes, tienen solo este parcial, el cual empieza la semana que viene, para arreglar sus promedios.-

-es decir, que de esas 30 con promedios por debajo de los 75 punto, tal vez diez logren arreglar sus promedios, las otras 20 tendrán que abandonar el equipo.

-lo que significa que tendremos que encontrar nuevas integrantes, reinventar coreografías y para colmo estar listas para diciembre, que empieza la temporada deportiva.- finalizo totalmente exaltada y Tomoyo empezó a preguntarse si el dramatismo de Chijaru que Ricka tanto odiaba. Era contagioso.

-entiendo.- respondió, al no encontrar nada alentador que decir. Mientas Ricka desviaba su mirada al cristal, totalmente furibunda.

El auto volvió a fundirse en aquel silencio nada propio. Y Tomoyo noto lo difícil de la situación, es decir, era fácil elevarle el animo a una de sus amigas ya que tenia a dos de ellas para ayudarla, sin embargo, cuando se veía intentando elevarle el animo a las tres, que esta vez, por desgracia, coincidían en su estado de animo, era algo totalmente diferente y por lo tanto, difícil.

Se sintió frustrada y de no haber estado el auto en marcha, hubiese estampado su rostro con el volante. Suspiro resignada sin embargo la idea que surco su cabeza, hizo que una sonrisa ingeniosa apareciera en sus labios.

-tendremos una tarde de chicas- afirmo, dejando notar que no aceptaba un no por respuesta.

-claro.- dijo Ricka, elevando sus hombros y luego dejándolos caer, mostrando así que no tenia real importancia si se hacia o no.

Tomoyo no esperaba la respuesta de ellas, por lo tanto, al escuchar a Chijaru negarse, la ignoro olímpicamente. Tomoyo sabía lo que tenia que hacer y la casa de Sakura era el primer lugar al que debían llegar.

**HASTA AQUI EL CAPITULO DE ESTA SEMANA.**

**Lo se, no tengo perdón de Dios. Vengo a subir el capitulo un mes mas tarde de lo acordado, pero tengo mis razones.**

**Había estado muy ocupada con los trámites de la universidad y justo el día que por fin me disponía a actualizar, mi computadora murió, junto con los 7 capítulos que había adelantado y los cuales solo me faltaba editar.**

**He estado re-escribiendo la historia en tiempo récord y prometo que intentare subir dos capítulos mas de aquí al domingo.**


	6. Chapter 6

_**Niña buena**_

_**6to**_

_**Capitulo**_

Simplemente parloteaba, era la mejor definición que se le podía dar a lo que Tomoyo hacia. Era bien sabido que la chica tenia total control y cuidado con las palabras que salían de sus labios, sin embargo, esta vez, era como si el temor de que el silencio las inundara nuevamente la hiciera pensar en voz alta.

En ese momento Sakura se pregunto, si habría notado Tomoyo, que inusualmente, había adoptado el carácter parlanchín de Chijaru.

Es decir, Tomoyo solía ser clara y concisa al expresar una idea, sin embargo, lo que hacia en ese momento era divagar en voz alta sobre un tema al cual Sakura no prestaba real atención, mientras sostenía en sus manos el uniforme que prácticamente había obligado a Sakura sacarse de arriba.

_Tendría que preocuparse, _se cuestiono Sakura.

Porque...no había que tener un gran ingenio para imaginarse lo que intentaba hacer su prima, con tijera, hilo, aguja y su uniforme en manos.

La cosa era, que si dejaba que su prima entallara el uniforme a su cuerpo, ¿no estaría mostrando que la opinión que tenia Li, sobre ella, le importaba?, y en todo caso, si así era, ¿por que no hacia el mayor esfuerzo para detener a Tomoyo?.

Sencillo,

Ya que si ponía las cosas en otras perspectivas, ella no era la que estaba insistiendo en remodelar el uniforme. Su único pecado estaba siendo jugar a hacerse la desentendida.

_A quien quería engañar, ella tenía total control sobre la situación. Simplemente no tenia la fuerza ni el deseo de detener a su prima._

Chijaru, en cabio, estaba sentada frete al espejo que tenia adaptado el gabetero, mientras pasaba el cepillo lentamente por su lacio cabello, sin despegar la vista de su reflejo. Parecía ida o más bien concentrada, como si intentara encontrar una respuesta, de algo que Sakura no se daba por enterada.

Escuchar como alguien tocaba la puerta de su habitación hizo que Sakura saliera de sus pensamientos y Tomoyo detuviera, lo que hasta ese momento había sido un incesante parloteo

-pase-dijo Tomoyo, y a Sakura le pareció ver una pizca de alivio en el rostro de su prima al escuchar la interrupción.

La puerta se abrió dejando pasar a suki, una de las chicas del servicio, sosteniendo una bandeja en las manos, con la merienda que Tomoyo habia solicitado al llegar a la casa.

Dejo la bandeja en la mesita de noche al lado de la cama sobre la cual se encontraba Sakura y rápidamente salió, dejando a las 4 chicas solas, nuevamente.

Tomoyo dejo lo que hacia, para ir hasta la mesita de noche donde se había depositado la bandeja y tomo un trozo de pastel y un vaso de leche. Para luego regresar nuevamente a su tarea. Sakura imito a su prima.

-el closet de Sakura hace que mi estado de animo disminuya aun mas.- Ricka fue la responsable de romper el silencio que se había formado, mientras examinaba distraídamente las prendas que había en el mismo.

-¿eh?-cuestiono sakura, desviando su vista hasta donde su amiga, un tanto sorprendida, ´por lo repentino e inusual de su comentario.

Y es que, no la malentiedan, sus amigas siempre habían dicho lo fantástico que era su closet, sin embargo, ese día tenia a una de ella diciéndole que el mismo le deprimía, y nada bueno puede deprimir a las personas.

-¿sabes cuantas personas matarían por lo que tienes?- Ricka respondió con otra pregunta, sin embargo, fue suficiente para que Sakura entendiera a que se refería.

-y tu insiste en desperdiciarlo- agrego irónicamente, Acercándose a la mesita de noche para imitar las acciones de sus otras dos amigas.

-no es com...- Sakura intento justificarse sin embargo, Ricka acallo sus intentos.

-por favor, Sakura, estas intentando decirme, que no lo desperdicias, cuando todas las que estamos aquí presente, sabemos que es una mentira.- el tono en que Ricka lo dijo, le mostro a Sakura que no tenia armas suficientes para llevarle la contraria.

-bue...-esta vez no necesito de la intervención de su amiga para que las palabras terminaran atrapadas en su boca, Ricka tenia total razón en lo que decía.

-tienes un closet que es remodelado cada 4 meses y tu no utilizas ni un cuarto de su contenido, solo ´´_porque no encuentro la ocasión´´- _lo ultimo lo dijo haciendo una mala imitación de la castaña.

-ocasiones, ocasiones tienes miles, eres joven, libre, este es el momento en la vida en la que tienes mas libertad, en la que la diversión no tiene limites y tu con todas las cartas a tu favor, solo decides… observar.

-y luego insistes en vestir con esos vestidos, estilos batitas, que son delicados, si, pero dan un aspecto tan... simple e irremediablemente aburrido- finalizo. Ricka, un tanto alterada.

El silencio reino nuevamente en la habitación de la castaña. Y es que Sakura no lo podía negar, y mucho menos justificar, no había ni una gota de falsedad en lo dicho por Ricka. Se limitaba a usar su closet salo para los eventos a los cuales se veía en la obligación de asistir.

Tampoco tenia las armas para sentirse ofendida o enojarse por la forma en que Ricka había dicho las cosas. La conocía. Sabia que no tenia intención alguna de ofenderla, mas bien, intentaba de una manera muy suya y particular, ayudarla. Sakura sabia que no podía pretender que las cosas fuera de otra manera, ya que así habían sido siempre.

Ricka siempre había tenido esa forma dura y de cierta forma fría de decir las cosas, sin embargo, era difícil no notar que de una manera extraña, solo buscaba el bienestar de sus amigas.

-¡LISTO!-nuevamente el silencio fue roto, esta vez por Tomoyo y sakura salió de sus pensamiento posando su entera atención el las prendas que tenia su prima en las manos.

El arrepentimiento nublo su mente al ver el resultado del trabajo hecho por Tomoyo, debió haber, por lo menos, supervisado. Y es que había una diferencia muy grande entre entallar y lo que u prima había hecho.

Fue arrastrada al cuarto de baño para probárselo, y lo aceptaba, el trabajo que hizo con la camisa escolar era perfecto, sin embargo, la falda era clase aparte. Sakura estaba totalmente segura, que la costura de la suya estaba unas dos pulgadas mas altas que la de la misma Tomoyo, y para ella la de Tomoyo ya era extremadamente corta...

-esta... algo corta- fue lo único que dijo, al regresar a la habitación en la cual Tomoyo la esperaba ansiosa.

-no digas disparates, es mas larga que el pantalo que utilizaste el Viernes pasado.- la contradijo Tomoyo, rapidamente.

Fue inevitable que la vergüenza no le subiera a la cara a Sakura con el comentario de Tomoyo.

-no compares, son contextos diferentes.-refuto Sakura, mirando a su prima acusadoramente con el sonrojo expandido en toda su cara.

-promete que no compraras una nueva- el ceño de Tomoyo se frunció, al momento de hablar

-pero.-trato de volver a refutar Sakura.

-promételo- la cortó Tomoyo, mientras miraba a Sakura amenazadoramente.

Los hombros de Sakura cayeron mientras, susurraba un _´´ok´´, _completamente rendida a los deseos de su prima. Y la sonrisa que se planto en el rostro perfecto de Tomoyo, amenazo con iluminar todo el cuarto.

****%%$%%****%%$%%****%%$%%****

-estoy aburrida-afirmo Rica, como quien no quiere la cosa.

Sakura regresaba nuevamente vestida, luego de haber dejado el uniforme pulcramente guardado en el lugar de siempre.

-entonces hay que empezar con la tarde de chicas.-dijo Tomoyo con una sonrisa.

Ricka le envió un a mirada curiosa, - ¿que no empezamos, ya?- cuestiono.

-hay que ir de compras.-dijo la chica de oscuros cabellos, en un tono exageradamente entusiasta. Mientras ignoraba lo cuestionado por Ricka y posaba su entera atención en la reacción que tendría Chijaru ante su comentario.

Nada, era la mejor manera de definirla, la chica parecía atenta en la conversación pero no hubo reacción de su parte. Tomoyo frunció el ceño, notablemente confundida.

Y es que su amiga solo necesitaba escuchar la palabra,_ compras, _ para enloquecer por completo y que su ánimo llegara hasta el tope.

Un suspiro salió de los labios de Tomoyo al notar que tenia mucho trabajo por delante. Obligo prácticamente a que sus amigas cambiaran sus ropas, con el closet que Sakura puso a la orden de ellas, lo cual fue un tanto difícil para ella y para Ricka, que eran un tanto mucho más exuberantes que Sakura y Chijaru.

****%%$%%****%%$%%****%%$%%****

-¿trajes de baño?- cuestión Sakura extrañada.

Tomoyo asintió, sintiéndose totalmente emocionada.

-¿en pleno otoño?- la pregunta esta vez fue de Ricka. quien se encontraba Totalmente escéptica

Tomoyo rodó los ojos mientras arrastraba a las tres chicas hasta dentro del local. Chijaru hizo una sacudida de hombros, retándole importancia a la actitud de su amiga. Y Tomoyo sonrió al notar que con cada prenda que adherían a su compra, el ánimo de Chijaru parecía mejorar.

Sakura en cambio pensaba que era una tontería lo que hacían, es decir, comprar cientos de hermosos trajes de baños que por la temporada no iban a ser capaces de utilizar y todo para que cuando llegara la temporada climática adecuada Tomoyo encontrara que sus compras ya estaban desfasadas y que era necesario comprar unos que estuvieran ´´_mas al corriente con la moda_´´.

Sakura suspiro resigna, consiente de que nada podía hacer, Tomoyo era ingeniosa y no le había costado nada influenciar a Ricka y Chijaru, a la cual se le veía mucho mas animada. Puso su mejor sonrisa y se acerco a sus amigas las cuales parecían divertirse, mientras Chijaru modelaba uno de los tantos bañadores que había elegido.

****%%$%%****%%$%%****%%$%%****

-estoy muerta-dijo Chijaru, mientras posaba dramáticamente su mano sobre su frente. tomando asiento en una butaquita, en espera de su helado.

Ricka rodó los ojos ante la actitud de su amiga y Tomoyo no pudo evitar que una carcajada brotara de sus labios.

-empiezo a creer que la prefiero como estaba antes.- dijo Ricka un tanto burlesca.

-entonces, que lastima por ti- rebatió Chijaru con una sonrisa , lo cual causo la risa de todas.

-saben- comento Tomoyo, haciendo que tres pares de ojos se posaran sobre ella. -tengo algo que proponerles- finalizo.

- bueno, verán, el sábado siguiente los de ultimo año tendrán una piscinada. es algo privado, la única manera de entrar es si llegas con alguien de ultimo año y resulta que Hiragizawa nos invito a todas, sin excepciones.- dijo esto ultimo mirando directamente a Sakura.

-y... bueno, la pregunta es, quieren asistir.- finalizo Tomoyo

ver como el rostro de Chijaru se ponía .repentinamente serio hizo que Tomoyo se preocupara.

- ¿sucede algo?-cuestiono rápidamente

-crees que me lo perdería.-dijo Chijaru, con una sonrisa en los labios, y Tomoyo pudo sentir como todo el aire acumulado abandonaba sus pulmones.

-yo tampoco pienso perdérmela- dijo Ricka un tanto divertida por la situación.

-claro.- dijo Sakura, no muy segura de que su decisión haya sido la correcta.

****%%$%%****%%$%%****%%$%%****

Prendió la luz de su cuarto para luego correr a su gigantesca cama y caer boca abajo.

_´´Adaptación´´._

Una palabra que a simple vista parecía sencilla, sin embargo no siempre fácil de ejecutar y quien mejo que Chijaru para saberlo.

Acostumbrada desde siempre a ser de las primeras de salón, era imposible que no le afectara sobre manera su lenta adaptación a la preparatoria.

Había sentido la preocupación de sus amigas y el esfuerzo que hacían para apoyarla, lo cual la había llevado a fingir que su ánimo había mejorado, sin embargo, en la soledad de su habitación, era imposible evitar que la frustración la invadiera.

Había intentado encontrar el motivo de su lenta adaptación y simplemente no encontraba una Respuesta concreta. Tal vez no había puesto real empeño, tal vez se había confiado demasiado y en ese momento pagaba las consecuencias. No estaba segura, solo había una cosa de la cual tenia conciencio.

Tenia que lograr adaptarse a como de lugar…

****%%$%%****%%$%%****%%$%%****

se sentía agotada, sin embargo no lograba pegar un ojo. y es que habían muchas cosas que nublaban su cabeza. es decir, ni siquiera estaba segura de haber tomado una buena decisión al aceptar la propuesta de Tomoyo.

giro sobre su cama y su vista se fijo el la laptop que tenia sobre su escritorio. no lo pensó mucho, simplemente fue por ella para regresar a la cama con la misma en brazos y distraerse un poco.

decidió abrir su facebook, hacia tiempo que no lo revisaba y no perdía nada revisándolo en ese momento de insomnio.

una que otra notificación , un mensaje y dos solicitudes de amistad. un chico del cual no tenia ni idea y... Yuuto Hito, el Chico con el cual habia chocado.

**hasta aquí el capitulo.**

**perdón**** por como suene, pero debo admitir que me siento realizada. A estas alturas, me siento capaz de poder actualizar el próximo capitulo para el domingo.  
**

**espero que haya sido de su agrado el capitulo, mas no lo que esperaban, me gustan mas cuando las historias son sorpresivas **


	7. Chapter 7

**Niña buena**

**7mo**

**Capitulo.**

Se sentía enojado.

Había planeado la noche desde el comienzo hasta el final y a últimas vueltas se enteraba que sus planes no tenían futuro.

Hiragizawa había vuelto a dañar la noche invitando a las chiquillas esas de primer año y por dicha razón se encontraba de camino a la mansión Daidouji, sobre su convertible y como único acompañante el humor de perro que se cargaba.

¿Que era eso de enamorarse?, sin duda alguna y a su criterio, no podía ser algo bueno. No cuando tenia a sus compañeros de aventuras comportándose como unos completos idiotas detrás de las chiquillas esas que parecían haberlos hipnotizados.

Y es que no sabia que lo enojaba más, que Eriol pasara por encima de los planes que había hecho o que Takashi pensara que había sido una buena idea invitar a las chiquillas.

Aunque le costara aceptarlo, el segundo estaba tan perdido como el primero.

Solo había una cosa de la cual no podía tener dudas, si estar enamorado significaba ser desleal con tus amigos, comportarte como un idiota perdiendo tu orgullo y por ende como un completo marica, en los planes de Syaoran Li no se encontraba enamorarse de nadie.

Aunque claro, eso no lo privaría de ayudar a sus amigos en lo que necesiten y esa noche había sido solicitada su presencia.

Las imponentes rejas de los Daidouji fueron abiertas, y ellos pudieron abrirse paso hasta vislumbrar la majestuosa mansión de estilo occidental ligeramente de antaño.

Antes de imitar las acciones de sus amigos y bajar del auto, dejo sonar el claxon del mismo, mas tiempo del necesario para evidenciar su presencia, Ganándose así una mirada de reproche por parte de Eriol e imagino que debía sufrir de alguna condición mental, porque no pudo tener mayor satisfacción en su corta pero aprovechada vida, al saber que había jodido a Eriol, así como el había jodido su noche.

No tardaron ni dos minutos en salir, pero el saber que era por ellas lo tenia tan fastidiado como si hubiese tenido que esperar una eternidad.

No pudo contener que un bufido burlesco que evidenciaba toda su molestia, brotara de sus labios al ver la actitud de las chiquillas.

Un inusitado deseo de golpear su cabeza con el volante de su auto hasta que reventara, nació en algún lugar muy dentro de el.

Prácticamente revoloteaban de la emoción, tal cual estampida de mariposas luego de haber sido espantada por algún movimiento repentino y por tanto inesperado.

Para esos momentos no sabia cual de los tres era mas idiota, si el por apoyarles y aceptar ayudarles o sus dos amigos del cual uno se decía enamorado de una de las chicas con complejo de mariposa y el otro, que deducía el, iba por el mismo camino del primero.

Y es que no lo malinterpreten. Luego de que sus amigo jugaran a los Casanova mas de tres años junto a el, no podía caberle por la cabeza que sintieran siquiera un gusto por la madura y maternal Daidouji o por la de personalidad radiante Yanagisawa. No por falta de belleza, mas bien por exceso de inocencia. ¿Es que acaso le podía ganar una inocente relación a la adrenalina, el éxtasi y el desenfreno que encontraban en las relaciones furtivas?

Hubiese sido entendible si se hubiesen sentido atraídos por Sasaki, esa chica era diferente, la sensualidad en persona sin tener que ser vulgar.

Aunque claro, cualquiera que fuera su elección era perdonable mientras no fuera Kinomoto. ¿Que nadie le había dicho que el complejo de inferioridad en su mirada le restaba belleza a sus lindos ojos verdes? De que servía tener la delicada apariencia de una muñequita cuando su insegura actitud le retaba tantos puntos, como en ese momento. Mientras las cuatros se acercaban, ella insistía en hacerse invisible tras tal actitud desenvuelta de las otras tres.

-chicas-dijo Eriol, galante. Cuando las cuatro chicas llegaron a su lado.

-chicos- esa vez fue la voz coqueta de Sasaki la que resonó.

No espero más. Subió al a su auto nuevamente sin siquiera intentar disfrazar el humor de perros que se cargaba, como queriendo dejárselo bien en claro a las chicas con que se veía obligado a compartir. Puso en marcha el auto sin siquiera mirar el panorama que dejaba atrás.

****%%$%%****%%$%%****%%$%%****

Esta vez salía legalmente por la puerta, sin embargo, el sentimiento de inseguridad de la primera vez no cambiaba, después de todo, sus padres pensaba que se estaba divirtiendo sanamente en la pijamada que Tomoyo había organizado para el fin de semana.

Sakura no se consideraba a si misma una fanática de los autos, si embargo, los tres imponentes deportivos que se dejaban vislumbrar frente a la mansión Daidouji, le hacia querer aprender mas sobre ellos.

Llegaron junto a Hiragizawa y no pudo evitar observar como Li salía hecho una furia, a una velocidad considerable.

-ignórenlo, al parecer esta en sus días- Sakura dedujo que Hiragizawa había dicho esto, al haber notado la mueca curiosa que se había formado en el rostro de las 4.

-así parece- dijo Tomoyo, a la cual parecía divertirle la actitud del chico que Sakura definía como arrogante.

-¿nos vamos ya?- cuestiono Yamazaki y tras el asentimiento de todas, hicieron las reparticiones.

Tanto ella como Tomoyo subieron al carro azul marino de Eriol, y Rika y Chiharu al platinado de Yamazaki.

Había una sola cosa de la cual Sakura se lamentaba y esa era que Li fuera el dueño de aquel flamante convertible negro, al cual, por la relación que llevaba con el propietario, no llegaría a subirse nunca.

El trayecto fue corto, o tal vez fue la amena conversación que sostenía que lo hizo parecer como tal.

Cuando imito las acciones de Tomoyo y bajo del auto, pudo observar que Li los esperaba recostado sobre la puerta del copiloto de su auto, de manera arrogante y al parecer, por lo que noto, había logrado apaciguar su mal humor.

Pocos segundos después se le unieron las tres personas restantes, por lo tanto, se dispusieron a entrar. Se sintió en total libertad de mirar su alrededor. Una casa imponente, si lugar a duda, si embargo, era a penas la mitad de la de los Daidoujis.

Cualquier otra crítica quedo atrapada en su boca al llegar al jardín trasero donde se llevaría a cabo la piscinada. Estaba segura que incluso la mansión de los Li, según rumores el chico mas adinerado de la preparatoria elitista en la cual estudiaban. No contaba con semejante jardín.

Una extensa piscina, habilitada para resistir a las más de 40 personas que había allí presentes, a un extremo de la piscina un bar con pequeñas butacas sumergidas en el agua Y a unos metros de la misma, una pequeña terraza que había sido habilitada como pista de baile.

Tomaron asiento en las camitas de playas que estaban esparcidas por todo el lugar y dejaron sus bolsos sobre las mismas.

Hiragizawa había dicho que seria una reunión pequeña, ya que era un evento de la clase A, del ultimo año, la cual solo contaba con 20 estudiantes, mas los invitados que llevaran, que no podían pasar de dos por personas.

Las cuatro habían decidido llevar el bañador por debajo de la ropa, por lo tanto al Sakura notar a sus amigas sacándose la ropa, imito a sus amigas. Pudo sentir como Li posaba su mirada de manera aburrida sobre ella, para luego de examinarla desviar la mirada.

No hubo burla de su parte y Sakura dedujo que su imagen no debía estar tan mal, si Li había tomado esa actitud.

Con el tiempo que tenia compartiendo con el, había notado que cuando no encontraba defectos sobre ella, simplemente la miraba detenidamente, como examinándola y luego retiraba la mirada sin expresión alguna en su rostro. Tal cual había hecho en el estacionamiento del club nocturno y el martes al notar que había entallado el uniforme a su cuerpo.

La briza de otoño soplo, haciendo que su piel se pusiera en granitos y no pudo evitar preguntarse que clase de inconsciente había decidido organizar una piscinada en semejante estación y a un día y unas horas de que iniciara el 3er. Parcial.

Un suspiro resignado salió de sus libios, ella no era la inconsciente que lo organizaba, pero si del tipo de inconsciente que asistía.

****%%$%%****%%$%%****%%$%%****

No pudo evitar comparar la delicada figura de Kinomoto con el exuberante cuerpo de Sasaki o hasta de la misma Daidouji. Si le hubiesen puesto a elegir hubiese optado por la que tuviera mas de donde agarrársele, sin embargo, causó sorpresa en si mismo que la figura de Kinomoto se le hiciera condenadamente atrayente.

Entonces hizo lo que bautizo como su mejor jugada de la noche. Dejo al par de idiotas que tenia por amigos con el combo de chiquillas para irse a disfrutar de lo que restaba de la noche con un grupo de compañeros que parecían divertidos dentro de la piscina mientras la ligera llovizna que caía hacia que la temperatura dentro de la misma fuera totalmente agradable.

No contaron con que el ambiente tomaría fiereza y por tanto terminarían atrapados dentro de la improvisada pista de baile.

La reunión había amenazado con terminar tras la fuerte lluvia, mas de un cuarto de las cuarenta y tantas personas que habían estado inicialmente, habían regresado a sus casa, sin embargo, tras la propuesta de yamazaki de jugar a "te desafío" mas de 33 personas habían decidido quedarse.

No habían restricciones en los desafíos, sin embargo, aquel que decidiera quedarse bajo el refugio de aquella terracita que anteriormente había sido utilizada como pista de baile, estaba aceptando jugar y en caso de que se negara a cumplir un desafío, debería pagar una penitencia, que a petición de de los votos de un gran numero de un gran numero de los que estaban allí presente, había sido regresar a casa en ropa interior y caminando. O en todo caso, solo con sus bañadores.

El ambiente era por demás entretenido, sobre todo cuando habían visto a"Taiyo Futoshi ", el dueño de la casa y anfitrión de la fiesta de no haber sido planeada por otros compañeros. . Aterrizar desnudo en la piscina, luego de haberse tirado de uno de los balcones del segundo nivel de la casa.

-le toca al anfitrión- Takahashi no pudo haber dicho el comentario en un tono mas burlesco y hasta el sintió deseo de reír al escuchar la risa nasal de aquel chico, seguido de un asentimiento.

No era por ser cruel, pero no pudo evitar notar lo soso de su comportamiento, es mas, estaba seguro de que su aquel chico no fuera dueño de la mejor piscina, ni siquiera hubiese sido invitado a la piscinada.

solo habia una forma de definir su presencia alli, había sido utilizado.

Y es que aunque sonara trillado, no era más que el chico más inteligente de la clase y el cual no era capaz de encajar con nadie.

-será para... tu, la chica que llego junto a Hiragizawa.- dijo apuntándola con postura desgarbada y una sonrisita boba bailando en sus labios. ¿Es que acaso de podía ser mas soso? Se cuestiono

-Kinomoto- escucho preguntar a Takashi, fingiendo estar sorprendido, y el sádico aspecto en su rostro le dejo ver lo mucho que estaba disfrutando burlarse del chico.

Giro el rostro y se concentro en mirar la reacción de Kinomoto, parecía sorprendida y un tanto preocupada por lo que se le pudiera venir.

-te desafía a que te beses con...- " " buscaba con la mirada a ese alguien con quien se besaría la chiquilla y el obtuvo la respuesta a lo que momentos antes se había cuestionado.

Aunque parecía sorprendente, el chico había conseguido ser mas soso, y es que después de que mas de un total de 33 personas le vieran aterrizar totalmente desnudo en la piscina de su casa la mejor idea que tenia para desafiar a alguien era un beso.

-Li- finalizo Futoshi y no pudo evitar elevra una ceja perfectamente ante lo que acababa de escuchar.

"_eso cambia todo el asunto_"

Terror, eso fue lo que leyó en el rostro de Kinomoto. Y es que se debatía entre regresar a su casa caminado con solo el bañado a rayas blancas y rojas que llevaba puesto, y besar al chico arrogante (según sus palabras) al que decía detestar.

Se puso de pie mostrando así su disposición y pudo ver la frustración en el rostro de la castaña, lo cual le hizo saber que aceptaría el desafío.

Fue un asentimiento casi imperceptible, pero al ver como la castaña llegaba junto a el a paso inseguro supo que las cosas se harían.

Estaban el uno frente al otro y tubo el descaro de de mirar burlesco lo frustrada que estaba por la situación. Sabia que estaba por demás enojada, el ceño fruncido de la castaña la evidenciaba.

Se fue acercando lentamente viéndola directamente a los ojos y cuando sus labios se rosaron se alejo unos centímetros, intentando hacer que la chica ansiara el beso.

"_algo que sabia con anticipo, no daría resultados_"

Sus labios encontraron los de ella nuevamente y esta vez por completo.

No hubo sentimientos, no hubo necesidad por parte de ninguno, solo en el estaba infundado el deseo de hacerle ver a la chica que tenia el total control en esa situación en la cual ella no correspondía en beso.

No hubo palabras en el momento en el cual se separaba y habría los ojos por completo.

La chica estaba completamente roja, tal vez por enojo, aunque el prefería creer que era de bochorno.

-nada mal, Kinomoto-su voz sonó muy ronca para su gusto y las personas a su alrededor parecieron reaccionar.

-para ser el primero- Agrego susurrando para que solo ella lo escuchara y al ver como se tensaba de puro bochorno, descubrió algo que no había notado.

"_hacerle enojar era divertido, pero verle abochornada creaba en el total satisfacción._"

**¡PUDE CUMPLIR!**

**Bien, he intentado cambiar mi modo de desarrollar la historia, creo que en las anteriores actualizaciones me basaba mucho en las acciones y olvidaba demostrar lo que ellos pensaban y forma de ver las cosas.**

**LYRA SAMA****:** imposible sentirme ofendido o enojada. Como habrás notado (si has pasado por mi perfil) me encanta la escritura y solo busco mejorar día con día mi forma de expresión. Como veras, he arreglado los errores de escrituras con respecto a los nombres de los personajes. Agradezco tu consejo de buscar un "Beta-reader", pero prefiero intentar mejorar mi escritura y agradecería mucho que cualquier error que notaras me lo dejaras saber para intentar ir mejorando.


End file.
